


Memories

by Themarigoldprincess



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: And why Skyfire put up with Star, Like why Sunny and Sides are the way they are, No Romance, Two scenes are headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Flashbacks etc., of three/fourish transformers. Feel free to comment any other scenario that you would like me to add! (As long as it fits of course lol)





	Memories

_Silverbolt_... That was the first word to come up as he onlines his optics to an unfamiliar place.

_Arise, Chosen._

_What's... Chosen?_

_You'll learn... Patience..._  Then the voice leaves. He's alone. No, not alone.

Four more.  _Brothers_...

Everything is so overwhelming. It's too bright. It's too loud. His fuel pump churns.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. And you are?"

He stands, taller than this person. Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots.

He carefully saves away this information before answering.

"I'm Silverbolt."

"And I'm Air Raid."

"Oh wow... What is this place? Who are you?"

Silverbolt looks over at the new voices.

So these are his  _brothers_...

They are much shorter than him... Half his height at least.

Words flood his processor even as he listens to his new... Team, speak.

"Who are you?" The warm voice. Optimus's...

"Oh, I'm Fireflight."

"And I'm Skydive."

"And I'm Slingshot, the hottest, fastest, jet you ever saw!"

_Better keep an optic on that one_

@#$%&

A child's voice. One of many.

He pretends to still be recharging, as to not disturb their fun.

"SURRPISE! C'mon wake up! Sunny! Wake up! Wake up!"

Sunstroke laughs as he sits up amidst four happy little faces, their caretakers watching from the doorway.

Their sire suddenly takes a call, but Sunstroke pays him no heed in his fun with his little siblings as they go to wake up his twin.

"Side Catcher! SURPRISE! Wake up! Wake up!"

Sides laughs and gives the littlest, Bright Light, a kiss on the cheek as she giggles excitedly.

"Hey guys, what's the big rush?!"

"We're going on the big shuttle! Mommy says we're moving! Isn't that so much fun?!! We'll get to make new friends!"

Suddenly the oldest brothers look at each other.

Horrific realization settles in.

_But it was too late..._

@#$%&

Young Skyfire suddenly hears a knock on the door and immediately scrambles to hide his experiments, accidentally knocking over a beaker in the process.

"Skyfire? What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing Miss!! Just give me a second please!"

He finally covers everything before rushing to the door with a "I'm Totally Not Guilty" smile.

"You've been working with "projects" again, haven't you? Well, that's... Very creative of you."

"Huh?" Skyfire's big optics widen in surprise. Usually he gets in trouble for... Then he notices the two Seekers standing right behind the Mistress.

"Why hello Skyfire. How are you?" The male asks kindly as he offers a servo to the large youngling.

"Good, sir!" Skyfire salutes him after shaking his servo, spark spinning wildly.

Does this mean-?!

"We're here to adopt you.

Would you like to come home with us?"

"Would I?! Yes sir!" Sky's little face breaks out into a huge hopeful smile.

Three little heads pop out behind their carrier, and Sky waves at them cautiously.

Two split into a huge smiles and rush over, hugging him tightly.

Sky is caught off guard, but hugs back warmly nonetheless.

"Can we keep him mom?! Can we please?!"

"Of course, Skyfire's gonna be your new little brother."

"Uh... He's not very wittle." The smallest and most colorful of the three offers, narrowing his optics at this new member, stealing all his attention.

Their carrier just chuckles and nudges him forwards, prompting him to interact. Instead he just hides back behind her.

"You can explain to him honey, I'll take our new son and the others on a little walk." The sire offers, as his mate nods in agreement and squats to their youngest's optic level.

"Carcar*, why do we have to have a new brudder? He doesn't even wook wike us."

"Because, little Star, his sire was very good friends with us, so we need to tale care of him."

"But why, carcar?"

"Because dear, if we don't... He wouldn't... be happy, okay dear?"

"Yes carcar."

"Good boy, now let's go meet him, okay?"

"Yes carcar."

"And you're gonna take good care of him, aren't you? Like the good big brother you are."

"Yes carcar."

And by Primus, he took care of that big shuttlebutt as much as he was able...

 

*I headcanoned that carcar is like mama :) (Since carrier is mother/mom.)


End file.
